Family TeukChulHaeKyu
by yoon eunna
Summary: Hanya cerita sebuah keluarga dengan semua kejadian dan masalah yang ada(sebagian aku masukkan pengalaman pribadi)


**Hae Baby Chapter 2 Chibi Hae Family&Humor Warning! Geje**

**HaeBaby Chapter 2 Chibi Hae Family&Humor Warning! Geje**

**Summary **: Bagaimana nasib Hyukjae,saat memiliki adikdi usianya yang hampir 17 tahun sedangkan sang adik baru 2,5 tahun, parahnya sang umma dan appanya meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang adik selama 7 hari. Bagaimana nasib Eunhyuk?.

**Rated **: **K-T**

**Gender **: Family

**Main Cast** : Donghae-chiby',Eunhyuk, YunJae, (appa & umma EunHae) AllMember SuJu (sesuai kebutuhan) NO yaoi pengecualian untuk **YUNJAE** karna ini pemaksaan hahahha #sarap

**-Hae Baby-**

Masih mengenakan pakaian alla kemaren, menggunakan jaket dan topi yang menutupi kepala dan matanya sertamasker yang menyembunyikan seperti buronan.  
>Donghae?,Eunhyukmembawa Donghae dalam punggungnya.<p>

"thungthung tutu tu tu"hyung2 susu celoteh cendel Donghae.

Eunhyuk? Mana perduli dia sudah cukup pusing oleh tingkah rewel Donghae semalaman. Jangankan tidur sekedar memejamkankedua matanya pun Eunhyuk tak bisa.  
>Yasih salah dia juga karna bisa-bisanya tertidur sampai pegitu nyenyaknya sampaitak ingat baru bangun tidur jam 10 malam saudara-saudara dan yangmembuatnya bangun adalah suara tangisan 'setan kecil' yang ternyata kelaparan!.<p>

Dandengan langkah lesu Eunhyuk mengobrak abik tempat sakral'menurutnya'. Eunhyuk seorang namja dan anti baginya menginjakkankakinya di DAPUR!,dan untungnyakedua orang tuanya mengerti akan hal itu,karna mereka tak ingin terjadikebakaran karna kebodohan Eunhyuk.

Setelahsebelumnya dia,Eunhyuk menaruh 'setan kecil' di ruang tengahdan memutarkan cd siikan cupang sebelumnya,ya ini memang salah satu pesanummanya.

-jikakau ingin meninggalkannya agak lama,putarkan cd nemo dan dia akan diam-

Eunhyukheran mengapa 'setan kecil' bisa begitu suka pada ikan aneh seperti itu,bahkandia tak menangis lagi saat sang ikan cupang itu muncul. mengabaikanitu Eunhyuk coba mengingat ingat bagaimana cara membuat makanan dan susu untuk'setan kecil' tapi bukankah umma tercintanya sudah menuliskan berbagai macamresep dikerta-  
>"dimanaku taruh kertas sialan itu,aish kemana-kemana" dan Eunhyuk menjadi stresdadakan gara-gara kertas laknat itu.'menurut Eunhyuk'<p>

Barudua jam setelahnya Eunhyuk keluar dari dapur,setelah mengobrak abik isi dapuruntuk mencari dimana ia membuang kertas **laknat**itu.

"tada!inilah bubur allaseff Eunhyuk" teriak lebai Eunhyuk sambil membawa semangkuk buburditangannya.

Bubur?apabisa dibilang bubur?lihatlah bentuknya yang tak beraturan serta warnanya yangkehitaman.

"ahsudahlah,mungkin rasanya lebih enak dari penampilannya" monolog riaEunhyuk.

Eunhyukmenghampiri Donghae yang masih betah melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan nemo.

Sesendok kecil Eunyuk berikanpada ?sebelum sendok itu masuk ke mulutnya Donghae lebih dulumembungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Eunhyukmerasa marah,ayolah usaha 2 selama jam bergulat dengan dapur tak dihargai samasekali oleh Donghae.

Paksaterus,sana terus memaksa Donghae memakan makanan buatannya,tapiapa?Donghae masih tetap tak membuak mulutnya sama sekali.

Lelah karna dari tadi si 'setankecil' tak membuka mulutnya membuat Eunhyuk capek,ayolah dia juga lapar daritadi.

"baiklahjika kau tak mau makan,akan kumakan ini sampai habis,dan kau-" tunjuknyapada Donghae  
>"takakan kuberi sedikit pun!" ancamnya.<br>"makananini enak tau"

satusuap

.  
>kunyahanpertama<p>

.  
>kunyahankedua<p>

.  
>kunyahanketi-<p>

"ueggkkkuuuekkk" dan berakhir Eunhyuk yang mengeluarkan semua makanannya dan'setan kecil'? jangan tanya,dia tertawa dan terussaja tertawa melihat nasib Eunhyuk.

Setelahbisa meredakan aksi muntahnya Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae,tapi kurang dualangkah hampir mendekati 'setan kecil' sudah berceloteh ria.

"thungthung per per thung(hyung lapar hyung)" kata cendel Donghae sampilmengelus perut kecilnya.  
>"lapar!lapar!aku juga lapar,tapi kau tadi tak mau makan bubur buatanku" Eunhyukmemelototi Donghae.<p>

"dan ternyata rasanya takenak" katanya pelan seolah tak ingin Donghae mendengarnya "tapi akujuga lapar" tambahnya.

Eunhyuklangsung mengobrak abik isi kulkas dan menemukan bubur instan untuk Donghae danmenemukan buah kesukaannya PISANG.

**-Hae Baby-**

Merasakenyang membuat mereka mengantuk lagi,tapi mimpi baru akan menyapa Eunhyuksuara tangisan menerobos pendengarannya.

"apalagi setan kecil?"  
>"pispis pis" Donghaeterus saja mengerakkan tubuhnya resah.<br>"apaitu?"  
>"pispis huaaaaa~" dan berakhir tangisan Donghae yang ternyata popoknya telahbocor.<br>Setelahberganti popok Donghae masih saja belum mau tidur.

"tutututu thung tutu" lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Eunhyuk yang tak bisa tidurnyenyak malam ini.

*FlashBack End*

Belmasuk sudah berkumandang dan membunyarkan gerombolan para murid yang menyambutkedatangan Donghae.

Donghaeduduk dibelakang kelas saat guru killerdatang dan menanyakan tugas mereka.

"taruhbuku tugas kalian di depan kalian masing-masing!" greppk tugas?Eunhyuklupa,bahkan menyentuhnya pun tidak. 'mati aku sekarang' batinnya nelangsa. selangkah dualangkah jantung Eunhyuk berdetak makin kencang dari biasanya,setiap langkahyang di ambil guru killernya seolah bom waktu buatnya.

'inisemua karnamu setan kecil' umpat Eunhyuk dalam hati dan dia menengokkebelakang,tapi apa Donghae malahtertawa dengan mainan barunya.

"BERDIRIDIDEPAN!" duarr!jantung Eunhyuk seolah copot dadakan karna bentakankeras dari guru Kim,tapi syukurlah bukan dia yang mendapan bentakan itu.

Walau dia duduk di belakang diatak bisa bernafas lega karna sekarang Kim songsaenim telah berada di bangkusampingnya.

Berkomatkamit agar dirinya hilang atau apapun itu yang penting gurunya itu takmenghukumnya.

"JungHyukjae" grepp matilah aku.

"i-iasong-saenim-m" kata Hyuk gugup,bahkan dia berani bersumpah wajah gurunyalebih dingin dari es kutup selatan.

"sa-sa-sayaitu saem itu anu aku anu anu saem"

**"BER DI RI DI DE-"**

"thung thung tutu tutu"omogan guru Kim harus terpotong karna ada balita yang tiba-tiba datang danmenarik-narik ujung baju Eunhyuk.

Merasapenasaran akhirnya dia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan balita itu.

"kenapaada balita disini?" tanyanya entah pada tak ada seorang punyang menjawab pertanyaannya,saat dia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan hampirsemua siswanya menundukkan kepala.

Sedang dalam hati sebenarnyamereka berdoa untuk keselamatan malaikat kecil itu.

'kenapakau disitu hae'  
>'Tuhanselamatkan malaikat-MU'<br>'pergidari situ hae'

Itulahdoa atau kata yang mereka panjatkan atau pun ada satu kata yang-

'sialankau setan kecil' dan kalian pasti tau kata siapa itu.

"thungthung thung tutu thung"

"thungthung" Kim saenim meniru "maksudmu hyung?"

"apadia dongsaengmu hyuk?" tanyanya tegas sambil memperbaiki lekat kaca matamin-nya yang super dupel tebal.

greppp 'mati aku!'.

"n-n-ndesa sa-em" kata Eunhyuk yang terdengar hampir mirip bisikkan.

"tutututu apa itu maksudnya?"

"su-susaem..."

"lalumengapa-" omongan Kim songsaengnim harus terpotong karna tangisan mahadasyat Donghae yang membengkakkan telinga 'menurut Eunhyuk' dan tangisan yangmemilukan bagi fans fanatic-nya.

"kenapakau menangis hemm" Kim saenim luluh?**OHMY GOODDD** Eunhyuk harus mandi kembangtujuh rupa karna melihat pemandangan ini.

Kanapa?

KarnaKim saenim kini tengah luluh akan pesona 'sisetan kecil',yang mana semua orangdisekolah ini tau jika orang yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum ini tak pernahperduli pada siapa pun CATAT siapa pun walau pun itu bidadari jatuh dari kayanganEunhyuk berani bersumpah jika bidadari itu akan dia lewati begitu saja.

Tapikini?

merekamenyaksikan sendiri jika **KIM KIBUM KINITELAH TERPIKAT OLEH JERATAN SISETAN KECILLL...  
><strong>  
>Jikaseperti ini terus Eunhyuk bisa mati muda.<p>

Lihatlahbetapa kesalnya Eunhyuk karna kini tak ada pelajaran yang ada kini songsaenim tak mengajar tapi kini malah bermain bersama denganDonghae.

Muridyang lain?

Awalnyamereka shok dan kaget tapi mo bilang apa bukankah mereka juga senang bermaindengan Donghae?

itulahyang membuat Eunhyuk makin frustasi dan berniat menengelamkan dirinyadisampudra ketenarannya kini telah tergeser hanya karna 'setankecil'.

**T.B.C**

HAHAHHHAAA...

bingung?

guasendiri aja bingung kenapa bisa nulis kayak gini.

Kurangseru?Temponya buanyak kan?atau kesalahan ketik?

Apapun itu aku minta K.O.M.E. ~

yang udah komen dichaper 1 saya ucapkan **TERIMA KASIHHHHH...**


End file.
